Wspomnienia Kur'a i Zak'a
by AliMakk99
Summary: Wspomnienia Kur'a i Zak'a to tłumaczenie Memories of Kur and Zak za zgodą i aprobatą mandaree1. Drew i Doc chcieli wiedzieć wszystko co zdarzyło się podczas sojuszu Zak'a i Argost'a, i w końcu dowiedzą się oglądając jego wspomnienia. - Nie posiadam Secret Saturdays -Ali
1. W paszczy ciemności – nowy strach

W ognistej jaskini Drew i Doc oglądali wspomnienia Zak'a.

_Zak przekradł się za Drew i umieścił linę na jej kostce niezauważony. Wygląda na czującego się skrajnie winnym._

\- To był on! – Drew grzmiała. – Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy będzie w wielkich kłopotach.

\- Bardziej jestem zainteresowany w tym fakcie tym, że to oznacza iż Zak i Argost będą rozmawiać sami. – Odpowiedział Doc. – Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział, a tobie? - Potrząśnięcie głową. Musiało to być bardzo prywatne skoro ich własny syn nie powiedział im o tym. Nawet jeśli wiedzieli że zawarł sojusz z ich wrogiem.

_Argost zauważył zdradę i śmiał się podczas gdy Drew zamachnęła się mieczem celując w jego głowę a o się uchylał. Spoglądał na Zak'a który podbiegł do worka z piaskiem i uciął go pazurem._

Drew zacisnęła zęby i skrzyżowała ramiona. Naprawdę nie podobało jej się spojrzenie jakie Argost dawał Zak'owi.

_Drew spadała do góry nogami z krawędzi jaskini, krzycząc z szoku. Argost uciekł rechocząc szaleńczo._

_\- W porządku mamo!- Zawołał przekonująco Zak podczas pościgu.- Złapię go!_

_\- Zaczekaj Zak! – Krzyknęła Drew walcząca by się uwolnić._

_Zak wszedł do ogromnej czerwonej jaskini, jego oczy świeciły się na pomarańczowo pokazując że używał mocy Kur'a._

Doc i Drew nachylili się do przodu. Zawsze chcieli wiedzieć jak wiele o jego umiejętnościach nauczył go Argost. Jednak Zak odmówił podawania im wszystkich szczegółów w zamian mówiąc że to co wie jest wystarczające.

_\- Bez kolejnych gier Argost. – Zak warkną chodząc po jaskini. – Zabierz mnie do potwora. Teraz!_

Drew sapnęła. Nie miała pojęcia że Zak może wyglądać tak jak oblicze... Zła... Nie, o nie mógł wyglądać jak zło, w tamtym momencie miał tylko dwanaście lat!

_Kontynuował podchodząc na wprost Argos'ta który czekał na środku pomieszczenia, obserwując go wyczekująco._

_Bunyip'y chowały się w szczelinach skał za Argost'em, wpatrzone z przerażeniem w coś._

_\- Takk - Sykną Argost a jego głos był bardziej głęboki niż zwykle. - Zwiększ moc młody Kur'u. Sięgnij dalej, potwór jest blisko..._

_Pomarańczowa poświata zakryła całe ciało Zak'a który zatrzymał się gwałtownie i chwycił za czoło. Uniósł głowę w czasie kiedy zaczął ekstremalnie mocno krzyczeć i skomleć._

Paznokcie Drew wbijały się w jej dłonie wewnątrz rękawic. Jeżeli Argost ośmielił się skrzywdzić jej chłopca, przywróci go do życia tylko po to by znów go usmażyć.

_Jego moce błysnęły ponownie i upadł na plecy. Moc zniknęła a Argost zaśmiał się ponownie._

_\- Nic tu nie ma. –Płakał Zak nie otwierając oczu. – Nic nie czułem... Ale bunyip'y się boją? –Spoglądał na Argost'a w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi._

Doc naprawdę starał się nie wściekać. Wiedział że sytuacja w której był Zak była bardzo dziwna i potrzebował pomocy Argost'a, ale ciągle był zły. Nie na Zak'a, ale na... Siebie samego.

Jak mógł nie zauważyć jak bardzo jego syn potrzebuje pomocy? By musiał zwrócić się do Argost'a, jedynego mężczyzny na świecie którego nienawidzili, pokazuje jak bardzo był zdesperowany by uzyskać odpowiedzi. Jednak Zak faktycznie spogląda na Argost'a w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, jakby był do tego przyzwyczajony. To sprawiło że jego krew wrzała.

_\- Bardzo dobrze. –Chwalił go Argost. – Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz ciebie, mnie i naszych małych przyjaciół._

_\- Ale, te oddechy? –Dopytuje Zak, nawet nie starając się wyglądać jakby nie był zmieszany._

_\- Jedynie ogień gaszący cenny tlen. –Odpowiada Argost. – Te góry są położone na złożu węgla który płonie od przeszło stu lat. –Wskazał na podłoże na którym przed chwilą stał. _

_\- Dobrze, więc czego oni tak się boją? –Pytał z powątpiewaniem Zak._

_\- Mój drogi chłopcze. – Sykną złośliwie Argost. – Okłamałeś swoich rodziców, zdradziłeś własną matkę a zaraz puścisz wolno złoczyńcę by twoja mamci i tatko nie dowiedzieli się prawdy o naszej biznesowej relacji. – Oczy Zak'a rozszerzały się a usta lekko otwarły gdy zrozumiał._

Oboje Doc i Drew bardzo nie lubili kierunku w którym toczyły się sprawy, ani tego jak Zak wydawał się na nie reagować.

_\- Przyprowadziłem cię tutaj by zdemaskować potwora, i masz._

\- Jak śmiesz nazywać moje dziecko potworem! –Wrzeszczała Drew, po czym ucichła na widok twarzy Zak'a. –On nie... Wierzy w to... Nie?

_Otwarte usta Zak'a przemieniły się w grymas a oczy nabrały smutku kiedy patrzył na przestraszone bunyip'y. Powoli szedł w kierunku zbocza gdzie ukrywały się bunyip'y. Kiedy tylko się zbliżył, zaczęły dziką rozmowę i szybko zniknęły w głębi jaskini. Odwrócił się i powiedział. – Zaplanowałeś to! – A jego głos nie był gniewny czy energiczny, lecz smutny i oskarżający._

_Zak zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. Kur zaczynał go przejmować, już zaczął od psucia jego mózgu. Zaczynał stawać się potworem, nie miał dużo czasu._

_\- Istnieje powód dlaczego nie ma żadnych szczęśliwych bohaterskiego opowieści na temat Kur'a. –Powiedział mu Argost, podchodząc nieco bliżej i machając rękami w jego stronę. –Gratulacje ukończenia kolejnej lekcji._

Drew warknęła. Jak on mógł zachowywać się tak spokojnie, po tym jak właśnie roztrzaskał poczucie własnej wartości trzynastoletniego chłopca?

Doc zaczynał czuć się chory słuchając gadania Argost'a. Był uradowany że ten już nie żył.

_Lima spadła obok Zak'a i głos Drew poniósł się na dół. _

_-Zak! Jesteś w porządku? Widzisz Argost'a?_

_\- On... –Zak wpatrywał się w oczy Argost'a kiedy odpowiadał. –Uciekł mamo. –Uśmiech Argost'a ukazywał jego kły kiedy Zak złapał linę nie zaprzestał gniewnego spojrzenia na Argost'a który pomachał mu jak zyskiwał wysokość._


	2. Kur część 2 - Nowy sojusz

Doc i Drew oglądali ekran przepełnieni niepokojem ponieważ ukazał się kolejną scenę sojuszu Zak'a z Argost'em.

_Argumentuj się na dach budynku zmagając się z Zak'iem w ramionach. _

_\- Wypuść mnie!_

Drew gapiła się podczas gdy Doc Westchną. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, w której Zak ich nigdy nie uświadomił się. Jak mało im ufał o Kur'a? Jak mało ufał sobie? Pytania po prostu się nie kończyły.

_Argost uśmiechną się._

_\- Ah, ale dopiero cię porwałem. –Zatrzymał się jednocześnie obracając głowę w stronę walczącego chłopca w ramionach. - Pozwól mi delektować się chwilą._

Drew nie była nie wymamrotać;

\- Jak Zak mógłbym pracować z tym facetem?

Coś, o czym myślał także Doc.

_Fisk wskoczył za nimi, wrzeszcząc bojowy okrzyk. Przygotuj używaj swojej wolnej ręki przez uderzyć, odepchną Fisk'a tak że dziesięć niepewnie zwisał z wysokim pułki._

_\- Nie! - Krzyczał Zak wyciągając rękę do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i brata._

_W Monecie, kiedy miałam już spaść, Argost złapał jego ramię, ratując Fisk'a od pewnej śmierci._

Oczy Dok'a były szeroko otwarte.

\- Drew ... Myślę, że tak właśnie zaczęli ich sojusz!

Odw się się.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Cóż, spójrz. –Wskazał na zatrzymany ekran ukazujący zaszokowaną twarz Zak'a kiedy Argost uratował Fisk'a. –Jest zszokowany, że Fisk został uratowany, a Fisk jest tak bardzo zdziwiony jak na. Żeby mi się wydawało, że tak właśnie się zaczęło.

\- Hmm. - Drew nie powiedział nic więcej a nagranie ruszyło do przodu.

_Z krzykiem i piskami od Fisk'a, Argost przerzucił go na bezpieczną część dachu Zak szybko do niego._

_Na zamaskowanej twarzy Argost'a odbijało się światło księżyca._

_\- Mam nadzieje, że uwierzysz mi teraz gdy mówię że chcę tylko porozmawiać._

_Zak z uporem skrzyżował swoje ramiona._

_\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać Argost._

_\- Oh, z szacunkiem ale się nie zgadzam. –Jego kły błyszczały niebezpiecznie w oświetlonej blasze na budynek. - Jesteś Kur'em. To całkiem dobry początek konwersacji. –W jego ostatnim zdaniu rozbrzmiewała nutka humoru._

\- Doc ... Myślę, że masz rację. - Odetchnęła Drew z przerażonym wzrokiem unieruchomionym na ekranie. –Tak to wszystko się zaczęło ...

_Zak wydał z siebie krótkie westchnienie. Nie mogłem dłużej podtrzymywać wzroku starszej krypty i zamiast tego spojrzał na dół w kierunku Fisk'a._

_\- Ach, tak. –Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego reakcję. –Do tej danej już dostałeś się w służbę bezpieczeństwa dla Twojej rodziny i całej ludzkości._

Drew wyrzuciła z siebie przemowę ruszając się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Kłamca! Obrzydliwy, straszny człowieku! Zamknij się! Zostaw moje dziecko w spokoju! –Gniew jej oczy był głęboki i przenikliwy. Doc nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia wdzięczności spowodowanego świadomością, że Argost już nie żyje.

Doc przyciągnąć ją z powrotem na siedzenie, obejmując ramieniem przez stłumić własny gniew. Chciałbym rozerwać Argost'a na kawałki za umieszczenie tej myśli w głowie Zak'a.

_\- Zaczynam zdobywać kontrole. –Bronił się beznadziejnie._

_Twarz Argost'a zadrżała podczas pytań._

_\- W jakim czasie? Jesteś niebezpieczny ze zrodzonym z ignorancji. Nie rozumiesz swoich mocy. Kontrola osoby, która uzyskała kontrolę zanim moc zacznie kontrolować ciebie. –Jego głos radzi, ostrzega w milczeniu, mówiąc o Zak'owi o istnieniu takich możliwości._

_\- Niech zgadnę ... Zgłaszasz się jako wolontariusz? -Zak rozluźnił wcześniej skrzyżowane ramiona._

_\- Cóż, zrobiłem trochę na ten temat .. -Poprzez swoje ręce wysoko w powierzę._

_Wiatr wiona mocniej a Zak podskoczył tak samo jak Fisk._

_\- Przybywa Kawaleria. –Samolot podleciał w górę reflektorami oświetlając Argost'a. –Będę czekał na dwieją w stosunku do wieczoru. O północy na szczycie empire state building._

_\- Empire State Building? - Zapytał Zak odwracając się._

_\- Mam słabość do starego stereotypu z filmów o potworach. Do widzenia! -Argost zrobił najmniejszy uśmiech jaki mógł z za słupa._

_Zeskoczył z budynku pozostawiając za sobą stojących Zak'a i Fisk'a, przy czym dziesięć drugi drapał się w głowę. _

_Scena zmieniła się na szczyt empire state building, kiedy Argost podchodził do Zak'a i Fisk'a._

_\- Powiedz mi jak to ma niby działać. –Żądał Zak._

_\- Do bardzo poste. - Tłumacz Argost. –W końcu prowadziłem leczenie z nieprzyjemności jakiś wyrządziliście mi na Antarktydzie. –Jego głos stał się gorzki. –Teraz jestem gotowy wracać do dziwnego świata. Zarówno do domu i programu telewizyjnego. Który Munya był łaskawy prowadzić pod moją nieobecnością. –Ułożył ręce za plecami i spojrzał w inną stronę. Mój program będę wysyłał ci subtelne wiadomości, mój przyszły mały uczniu.- Wręczył mu plakat pokazu._

\- Więc tak się kontaktowali. –Doc podrapał się po głowie.

_\- Wszystko warte zbadania, wszystko co młody Kuruje się o swoim miejscu w tym okrutnym świecie. Naprawdę, nie może być prostsze._

_\- Naprawdę myślisz, że dam się na na nabrać? –Pytał Zak zirytowany niewiarą Argost'a w jego umiejętnościach._

\- Dalej kochanie! –Dopingowała Drew.

_\- Wszystko zostało wybaczone? –Kontynuował. –Chcę ci teraz pomóc? Jak chcesz pracować nad jakimś planem złego geniusza za moimi plecami? –Jego ręce spoczywały na biodrach a głos ogłaszał niedowierzanie._

_\- Zraniłeś mnie mój drogi chłepczę. -Głos Argost'a stał się podejrzanie ponury, potem był znowu okrutny. - Oczywiście, że będę planował za twoimi plecami. Zamierzam oszukać cię, manipulować tobą a kiedy dostanę do czego pragnę, pozwolisz sobie na wyobraźnię przewidzieć makabryczny finał._

\- Cóż, yet był szczery ... Przypuszczam. –Doc uniósł swoje brwi.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie !? Dlaczego tak Zak zgodził się pracować z tym facetem !? –Drew warknęła.

\- To może się wyjaśnić, jeśli dalej będziesz oglądać. –Doc przypomniał jej.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było.

_\- Twoja jedyna nadzieja na przetrwanie jest, że sposób w jaki będziesz nauczać będzie wystarczający przez dwunastolatek przechytrzył najbardziej niebezpieczny umysł świata. –Jego głęboki głos skrywał śmiech tuż pod powierzchnią. –Zanim rozszarpię cię na kawałki jak rosomak piszcząca zabawkę! –Uważam, że jego szpony były wycinane tuż nad głową Zak'a i szybko się cofną._

_Zak'owi naprawdę nie podobał się Kierunek rozmów. Odwrócił wzrok na moment, prawdopodobnie myśląc zanim powiedział;_

_-Umowa stoi._

_\- Że co !? –Powiedział Fisk pochylając się mimo skrzyżowanych rąk._

\- Dziękuje Fiskerton! –Drew mruknęła. –Ktoś w końcu wprowadził logikę do rozmowy.

Ekran się zrobił się czarny.


	3. Powrót Tsul Kalu - wizje

_\- W porządku wielki łowco. – Zak sykną podczas podnoszenia pazura by przywołać jego moce. –Zobaczmy gdzie się ukrywasz._

_\- Zak, co robisz? –Krzyczał Doc, próbując go powstrzymać. Oczy Zak'a zaczęły się migotać i na zmianę być pomarańczowe lub normalne._

Doc i Drew gapili się rozpoznając monet kiedy Zak próbował znaleźć Tsul Kalu, podczas gdy ten zaczął polować na Zak'a.

\- Ale... Dlaczego to widzimy? –Pytał Doc. –Znaczy, nie ma nic czego byśmy nie wiedzieli o zdarzeniach z tamtego dnia. Moce Zak'a były nieco chwiejne i to wszystko.

Drew dała mu ostre spojenie.

\- Doc, jeśli jest cokolwiek czego nauczyliśmy się oglądając te filmy to że Zak ukrywa wiele sekretów przed nami odnośnie Kur'a. Może kłamał kiedy powiedział że jego moce były po prostu słabe tego dnia. Może było jeszcze coś więcej. Może czegoś po prostu nie mógł nam powiedzieć?

_Jego mocno zamknięte oczy nagle się otworzyły a czarne źrenice utworzyły znaki zapytania-symbol Kur'a._

Nagle cały ekran rozbłysną i wizja ukazała się przed oczami Zak'a.

_Zniszczone miasto._

_Płonący ogień._

_Komodo i Fisk ryczący pod komendą Kur'a podczas niszczenia miasta. _

_Jak szybko się pojawiła tak samo zniknęła. Źrenice Zak'a powróciły do normalności kiedy ten przez chwile patrzył tempo zanim złapał swoją bolącą głowę. Pojawła się myśl w jego głowie która zmroziła Drew i Doc'ka do rdzenia._

_-Czy to... Przyszłość? Moja przyszłość? Jestem... Naprawdę stworzony by być końcem wszystkiego?_

Ich szczęki opadły. To miało się zdarzyć?! On... Miał coś w rodzaju widzenia? Jak wiele takich rzeczy widywał w jednym dniu?

_Zak wędrował dookoła po zniszczonej części łowieckiego terytorium szukając wszędzie znaku Tsul Kalu._

_Były to głównie zniszczone filary i podłoże, a obok nich blisko staw._

_Podszedł blisko wody i jego moce Kur'a wymknęły się po raz kolejny jego woli. Oczy błyszczały w przygotowaniu na kolejną wizję._

_Źrenice znowu przybrały kształt znaków zapytania i następna scena przemknęła przez umysł Zak'a wypalając obraz w jego czaszce. _

_Inne miasto zostało zniszczone i dziwny ssak, wodna kryptyda była pokazana podczas niszczenia łodzi blisko oceanu. Ludzie uciekali i odpływali daleko. Ich krzyki były przepełnione terrorem kiedy Naga zaatakowały bezbronnych ludzi w mieście. Kryptydy podpłynęły bliżej miejsca w które Zak wpatrywał się w swojej wizji. Sycząc;_

_\- Twój następny rozkaz, mój mistrzu. –Podniósł ręce w milczącym uznaniu kiedy ich ogony uderzyły w ekran._

_Wyczerpany i przerażony horrorem tego jaki mógłby prawdopodobnie się stać. Ostatecznie okazało się dla niego za dużo i upadł do wody poniżej._

_Ekran uciął scenę do momentu w którym Zak ukrywając się pod jakimiś liśćmi miał zamiar rzucić się na Tsul Kalu._

_Kolejna wizja spłynęła do jego mózgu a jego moce ponownie oszalały._

_Mężczyzna podbiegł do Zak'a , jego pazur był jedyną widoczną rzeczą kiedy otaczała go grup potworów._

_\- Proszę! –Mężczyzna błagał Zak'a zdesperowany. –Dlaczego to robisz?!_

_Głos Zak'a był słyszany podczas gdy potwory otaczały mężczyznę chcąc go zabić._

_\- Ponieważ jesteś człowiekiem._

_Jego pazur lśnił jak bezbronny mężczyzna został bezlitośnie zaatakowany._

Drew i Doc chwilowo zaniemówili, przetwarzając to co widzieli. Wszystko co Zak widział i uwierzył że mógłby się stać.

\- On... –Zaczęła Drew i ponownie spróbowała przez odczuwane zdumienie. – On... Myśli że nie jest człowiekiem?

\- Cóż, zważając na to jak Argost mówił o nim podczas ich spotkania, to nie zdziwiłoby mnie gdyby Zak był przekonany że jest potworem, że jest nieludzki... – Doc nienawidził wypowiadania tych słów prawie tak bardzo jak Drew nienawidziła je słyszeć.

_Ekran przeskoczył do chwili pojedynku Zak'a z Tsul Kalu. Zak uderzał pięściami w twarz kryptydy krzycząc z wściekłością rozdzierającą jego gardło._

_Zak rzucił w niego pazurem jak kolejna wizja wdarła się przed jego oczy._

_Ogień i odłamki szkła porzucone gdy Zak ubrany w brązową kurtkę podbiegł bliżej. Obraz złamał się kiedy Zak dosłownie wyskoczył z wizji lądując na Tsul Kalu._

_Zamkną oczy i na ślepo wyrzucał ciosy w kierunku twarzy Tsul Kalu, krzycząc;_

_\- Cały czas próbowałem być tym dobrym, wiem że jestem Kur'em, ale staram się! –Mrukną uderzając mocniej jakby chciał zatrzymać ból i strach jego serca przed przejęciem go kompletnym._

_\- Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić! – Kontynuował. – Nie jestem potworem! – Krzyczał bardziej do siebie niż do Tsul Kalu. – Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz?! – Sapną kiedy jego moce pojawiły się ponownie, ukazując tym razem myśli i uczucia Tsul Kalu zamiast wizji._

_\- Poczekaj. – Odetchną z nowym zrozumieniem w głosie. – Te wizje, to nie moje najgorsze obawy... One są twoje. – Wskazał na stworzenie pod nim. Jego moce kontynuowały naprzemienne uaktywnianie jak wyjaśniał dalej. – Ty... Boisz się mnie. Nie przyszedłeś by odebrać mi pazur bo ci go brakowało, przyszedłeś by zatrzymać go z daleka od Kur'a. –Jego głos załamał się._

_\- Proszę. – Jego głos napełnił się nową desperacją. –Po prostu... Weź go. – Upuścił pazur na dół i sam upadł na swoje kolana z opuszczoną głową. – Jeśli nawet dobre kryptydy myślą że jestem przeznaczony do zła, wtedy nie wiem dlaczego powinienem dłużej walczyć. – Miał posępny głos kiedy zamykał oczy._

_Tsul Kalu podniósł pazur, zanim w końcu spojrzał na zmierzającego do ostatecznego załamania chłopca._

_Spokojnie położył pazur przed chłopcem zanim odszedł. Obaj stworzyli nowy sojusz._

Drew poczuła łzę spływającą po twarzy, ale jej nie powstrzymywała.

Jej syn, jej mały synek niemal się poddał a ona niemal nie spostrzegła tego do dzisiaj.

Co jeszcze przegapili?

Co jeszcze Zak starannie przed nimi ukrywał, bojąc się ich reakcji? Czy naprawdę myślał że nie jest człowiekiem? Czy myślał że się go wyprą? Mieli tak wiele pytań...

Drew i Doc patrzyli na najnowe nagranie.


	4. Wojna Kryptyd–samobójstwo czy morderstwo

_Zak wyglądał na odważnego i zdeterminowanego kiedy szedł szybko w kierunku niezamaskowanego Argost'a, podczas gdy kamienna płyta zamknęła się za nimi. Zostawiając jego rodzinę, sojuszników i innych wrogów z tyłu._

Drew i Doc sapnęli rozpoznając pokój który właśnie opuścił. To było wtedy kiedy Zak poszedł walczyć z Argost'em... Kiedy umarł na kilka minut...

_Idąc szybkim krokiem w dół skalnej komnaty, Argost obrócił jego obrzydliwą głowę w kierunku Zak'a by ocenić go jak kot oglądający zdobycz którą zabił ale nie chce od razu zabijać. Zak nie obrócił się lecz było oczywiste dla wszystkich że mógł poczuć jego wzrok na sobie. Jego ciało było napięte jak naprężona spirala, gotowe do skok w każdym monecie._

_Kiedy w końcu obrócił swoją głowę w stronę Argost'a, jego głos był spokojny jak i krótki. _

_\- Więc... Co? Teraz walczymy jeden na jednego? Kur kontra Kur? Albo Anty-Kur... Czymkolwiek jesteś._

_Argost długo obracał swoją głowie od tyłu do przodu, ale jego oczy ciągle go obserwowały z brzydzeniem i irytacją widoczną na twarzy. Kiedy ostatecznie obrócił głowę do młodego chłopca jego kły lśniły w przytłumionym świetle._

_\- Kuszące, ale widząc twoją pełna moc w akcji muszę odpowiedzieć; nie dziękuję._

\- Co planujesz Argost? – Drew mruknęła, wiedziała co się stanie (prawdopodobnie, w końcu) i nie chciała tego oglądać jednak jej oczy nie mogły opuścić ekranu.

_Kiedy schodził na dół po kamiennych schodach, wybuchną mrocznym śmiechem jakby powiedział żart._

_\- Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś że to będzie jakieś ćwiczenie w klimacie maczo z waleniem w klatkę piersiową? Drogi chłopcze, oglądałeś za dużo telewizji. – Zatrzymał się, a za nim osunęła się szyba. Zak krzykną i odskoczył. – O wiele sensowniej jest po prostu ukraść od ci moc z twojej martwej powłoki._

_Zak zaczął się cofać a sfrustrowany a lekko przerażający ryk wydobył się z jego ust. Po raz kolejny nie docenił swojego wroga._

Doc złapał rękę Drew chcąc ofiarować jej i samemu zyskać jakiś komfort kiedy oglądał to co wiedzą że zabije Zak'a.

_Otworzyły się kamienne drzwi, Munya ukazał się na nagraniu._

_\- Dobrzy wieczór, młody Sobota._

\- Zak! – Płakała Drew i pochłonęło całą jej siłę by nie rzucić się na nagranie. Jak Argost mógł spaść tak nisko? To było straszne, nawet jak na niego!

_Na nagraniu Zak złapał się za uszy i zaczął głośno krzyczeć. Padł na kolana nadal zakrywając uszu, jednak nigdy nie upuścił pazura. Argost zachichotał mrocznie._

_Podskoczył drąc się dziko głosem pełnym wściekłości i bólu, podobnym do rannego zwierzęcia. Zamachnę się pazurem w szklaną dźwiękoszczelną szybę Argot'a zanim znowu upadł._

_Argost przemówił po raz kolejny._

_\- Przepraszam, dźwiękoszczelny i nieprzepuszczalny. – Przechwalał się. - Lecz proszę atakuj dalej. Potrzebuję odrobiny rozrywki w środku tak wielkiej tragedii._

_Zak po raz kolejny podniósł głowę, walcząc przeciwko bólowi._

_Wyrzucił pazur który już nie był widoczny na nagraniu i na próżno próbował wyrwać się z ramion Munyi, zanim zemdlał._

_\- Transfer mocy Kur'a pracował tak dobrze z anymaterialnym ciemniejszym tobą, Zak'iem Poniedziałkiem, chłopcze. – Sięgną pod pelerynę i wyciągną Devonian Annelid (stonogi transferowe) – Mam nadzieje że wybaczysz staremu artyście potrzebę widowiska._

_Umieścił je w okręgach szyby, przez które szybko się wczołgały. – Otwórz i powiedz a... – Kryptydy poczołgały się do Zak'a który walczył na próżno na podłodze._

Drew powstrzymywała łzy podczas oglądania. Powinna tam być i mu pomóc. Każda dobra matka byłaby w stanie ale nie było jej tam dla niego kiedy najbardziej była potrzebna.

Czuła się okropnie.

_Zaczepił haczyki na sobie i pozwolił żeby moc Kur'a spłynęła na niego. Ból zmusił Zak'a by usiadł i krzyknął po raz kolejny. Argst był podekscytowany._

_\- Ta okropna wada dźwiękoszczelności. Miałem nadzieje usłyszeć twoje ostatnie błaganie o litość. _

_\- Nie potrzebuje twojej litości Argost. – Wyspał Zak przez ból. – Nareszcie wiem jak to wszystko się zakończy. – Przerwał i podszedł do szyby więc ich twarze mogłyby być bliżej. – Całe twoje życie wszystko co znałeś to brać, kraść i grabić by zdobyć moc. - Pozwolił sobie na chwilowe syczenie, kiedy ból nasilił się, ale nie przerywał całkowicie._

_Miał zamiar powiedzieć swoją część przed tym jak umrze._

_\- Nigdy nie zrozumiesz co zrobił Van Rock. – Jego jedno oko było zamknięte, a drogie częściowo pokryte białą grzywką. – Oddać wszystko by ocalić ludzi których kochasz. – Osuną się na tyłek, odwracając od Agost'a, kiedy poczuł że zaczyna tracić przytomność._

_\- Ahh. Nie słyszę cię! – Argost zadrwił z umierającego chłopca. – Musisz krzyczeć głośniej dziecko._

_\- Och tak... – Mrukną Zak. – Nigdy nie byłeś naprawdę dobrym naukowcem. Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego rzeczywistość szalała za każdym razem kiedy Zak Poniedziałek i jak się do siebie zbliżyliśmy? Materia i anty-materia nie dogadują się za dobrze. – Wewnętrznie rozkoszował się faktem że Argost nie może usłyszeć jego słów, nawet kiedy mówił jakim ten był głupcem twarzą w twarz do niego._

\- Zak... Zaplanował to? – Doc odetchną szeroko otwierając oczy. – On wiedział że Argost zamierza wyssać jego moc... Dlatego tak nalegałby iść z nami do rezydencji! Chciał zabrać Kur'a i Argost'a za jednym zamachem!

\- Dlatego też był tak gotowy by iść z Argost'em kiedy po raz pierwszy przyszedł ze swoją ofertą, zanim Van Rock się poświęcił... – Drew podsumowała. – Zamierzał zakończyć wojnę swoją śmiercią... I zabrać Argost'a ze sobą...

_Sapną jeszcze raz. – Baw się dobrze, ucząc się lekcji. – Jego przemowa zatrzymała się kiedy Zak upadł całkowicie wyczerpany a mimo to zadowolony._

_Zrobił to. Przechytrzył jednego z najmądrzejszych żyjących ludzi._

_Co więc jeśli w rezultacie umarł? Tylko on jeden, jeden możliwy powstający potwór, w porównaniu do milionów ludzi na świecie którzy mogliby umrzeć zamiast niego. Ostatecznie dobrze ochronił swoją rodzinę _

_Zamierzał zobaczyć Van Rock'a i jedynie cud mógłby zawrócić go ze ścieżki którą obrał. Jego ostateczna opcja którą trzymał od wszystkich, jego ostatni ratunek._

_Na koniec nie mógł powstrzymać się od zastanowienia. To było samobójstwo, czy morderstwo?_

Drew nie mogła dłużej trzymać łez i otwarcie zaczęła szlochać kiedy Doc próbował odpędzić te które gromadziły się w jego oczach.

Zrobią to dobrze, nie ważne ile czasu t zajmie, obiecał sobie.


	5. Kur część 1 - człowiek czy kryptyda

_\- Nikt się nie porusza dopóki nie zobaczymy Naga. – Ostrzegał Doc stojących towarzyszy. – Musimy być czujni._

Ani Doc, ani Drew nie wiedzieli czy krzyczeć czy płakać. Byli na końcu a teraz znowu zaczynali od początku.

Jaka jest kolejności puszczanego wideo? (Odpowiedź: brak!)

_Zza łodzi, czerwone macki cicho wysunęły się po wodzie i ślizgały w stronę pokładu. Kiedy rozbłysły płomienie powodując że wszyscy zasłonili oczy przed ostrym światłem._

_Macki owinęły się wokoło Zak'a, zakrywając usta zanim mógł krzyknąć i szybko wciągnęły go pod wodę kiedy reszta drużyny była nadal rozproszona. _

_Wyciągał rękę podczas gdy reszta go szukała kiedy odpływał, zanim została wciągnięta razem z nim._

_Podczas zmagań z porywaczem, Zak pozwoli mocy Kur'a wydobyć się na zewnątrz w próżnej próbie przekonania stwora by pozwolił mu wrócić na powierzchnię._

_Zak próbował najmocniej jak mógł, kiedy głos Rani Naga odbił się echem w jego umyśle. – Tak. Pokaż swoją moc. Pokaż wszystkim że Kr powrócił... – Zak desperacko szukał źródła podwodnego głosu. – Wiem że możesz to poczuć, ten mrok wewnątrz ciebie..._

Drew wstała rozgniewana. – Dlaczego wszyscy nazywają go złym. Na litość boską, to przerażony młody chłopiec który nie ma pojęcia z czym się mierzy! Jak on może być zły!?

Doc położył rękę na jej ramieniu. – Z tego co mogę stwierdzić, Zak słyszał to wystarczająco długo że już najpewniej go to już przestało niepokoić. Poza tym, to przeszłość. Nic nie możemy teraz zrobić.

Drew chciała odpowiedzieć, ale nagranie ruszyło, więc obróciła się ponownie do ekranu.

_Zak nie był w stanie dłużej oddychać, gorączkowo zaczął hałasować podczas szukania drogi powrotnej na powierzchnię. Obrazy rozbłyskały w jego głowie kiedy kontynuował próby, _

_\- Wiesz czym musisz się stać!_

_Miasto zostało ziszczone kiedy skrzydlate kryptydy wzbiły się wysoko w poszukiwaniu zdobyczy._

_\- Kurrr. – Na ziemi widoczne były kryptydy, wyglądające prawie jak dinozaury, paradujące przez miasto. Zak zasiadał na plecach jednej z nich. – Mistrz krypptyd... Kur! Plaga ludzkiej rasy! Kur niszczyciel! – Obraz pokazał długowłosego Zak'a świecącego na pomarańczowo kiedy machał pazurem na coś przed nim._

_Ciemność wypełniła ekran zanim usłyszeli budzącego się i mrugającego Zak'a, dając pełny obraz miejsca w którym się znajdował._

_Usiadł z oczami lekko zamglonymi, ale sapną gdy usłyszał syk pobliskich Naga._

_Obrócił się przygotowany do walki, kiedy Rani Naga przemówiła. – Twoja broń jest niepotrzebna. W przeszłości byliśmy wrogami. – Przyznała że w przeszłości walczyli jakby dyskutowała o pogodzie. – Ale teraz Kur został ujawniony, Naga pokornie stawiają się w twojej służbie. – Wszyscy ukłonili się jeden po drugim._

\- To dlatego porwali Zak'a? – Pytała Drew niedowierzając. – By złożyć mu przysięgę lojalności? Tak po prostu? Nagle jesteśmy po twojej stronie?

Doc potrząsną głową równie zszokowany co ona.

_\- Co!? – Krzykną Zak oburzony i zmieszany. – Właśnie próbowaliście mnie utopić!_

_\- Przepraszam Kur. – Rani Naga poprawiła się. – Ale to było konieczne. – Wyjaśniała. – Musimy popchnąć twoje moce dalej. – Zacisnęła pięść jak punk rock'owiec do swojego ulubionego zespołu. – By wysłać głośną i wyraźną wiadomość: Kur powrócił! I zaczął się upadek rasy ludzkiej!_

_\- Um, wiesz że jestem człowiekiem, prawda? – Wtrącił Zak próbując znaleźć oparcie dla stóp sensu w górach wężowego szaleństwa._

_\- Czy jesteś? – Rani pytała._

_Zak wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie nagłej realizacji. Skąd wiedział że jest człowiekiem?_

_Wąż pochylił się by być na równi z dużo mniejszym chłopcem. – Jesteś Kur. – Jej głowa ześlizgnęła się na początek cewki. – Jak uważasz że to się stało? – Pytała zainteresowana odpowiedziom jaką mógł udzielić._

_\- Moi, um moi rodzice sądzą że to przez kamień Kur'a. – Ujawnił Zak, wiedząc że nie zaszkodzi ujawniając to swoim pozornym ,,sojusznikom'' – Moja mama była ze mną w ciąży kiedy go wykopali i wydobyła się cała ta dziwna energia._

_\- Tak. – Rani syknęła niezaskoczona. Zak spojrzał na ślizgające się za nim ciało gdy kontynuowała. – Kur zachował swoją esencje żywą w czymś jego. Kiedy został odkryty szukał nowej formy. Nie kolejnej kryptydy, coś bardziej niebezpiecznego ty razem. – Przesunęła swoją cewkowatą głowę bliżej, okręcając ją wokół. – Coś by żyć pomiędzy światem ludzi i kryptyd._

_\- Czekaj... – Mrukną Zak jawnie przestraszony i zmartwiony. – Więc... Jestem co? Pół-kryptyda?_

_Jej ogon owiną się bezpiecznie wokoło jego małej formy. – Cały jesteś Kur i twoje przeznaczenie jest usstalone. Już poczułeś przypływ mocy, tak?_

_Ścisnęła go mocno odcinając dopływ tlenu, swoją grzechotką pieściła jego policzek tak blisko pociechy jak tylko Naga mogły._

_\- Puść mnie! – Rozkazał Zak, zanim jego moce zaczęły przejmować kontrole._

Drew ponownie wbiła paznokci w swoje dłonie, przypominając sobie że te zdarzenia już miały miejsce i nie mogła nic teraz zrobić.

_\- Dobrze. – Chwaliła Rani. – Moc chce być użyta, zna swój cel. Każda fałszywa sympatia dla ludzkości to po prostu głos twoich głupich ludzkich rodziców._

_\- Nie. – Wtrąciła Drew spoglądając w stronę nowo przybyłej grupy ratunkowej. – To jest głos jego rodziców. Odejdź od mojego syna. – Wystrzeliła z trzymanej broni i bitwa się zaczęła._


	6. Życie w podziemiu - lekcja

_\- Zaraz wracam. – Powiedział Zak do wyraźnie rozgniewanej Wadi, unosząc ręce w sposób ,, nie strzelaj''._

Zarówno Drew, jak i Doc wiedzieli, kiedy to było. Urodziny Zak'a. Dlaczego im to pokazano?

_\- Jeśli tak chcesz. – Splunęła Wadi, zanim uciekła, a Ulraj podążył za nią._

_Zak podszedł do Fisk'a, który szeptał, poruszając palcem w przód i w tył._

_\- Słuchaj, przeproszę później, dobrze? – Zak prychną, brzmiąc ponuro nawet we własnych uszach. Podniósł ręce we wściekłej wersji wzruszenia ramion. – Możemy się pośpieszyć? – Fisk położył ręce na biodrach, najwyraźniej rozczarowany. Wydał kilka dźwięków, którymi Zak nie zawracał sobie głowy, by odpowiedzieć. Pozostawiając Drew i Doc'ka zdezorientowanych tym, co powiedział. Zaczął iść za kompanem._

Scena przeszła do wierzy zegarowej obok wysokiego wieżowca.

_Zak wbiegał po metalowych schodach, a Fisk podążał za nim. Dotarli do Argost'a, który gapił się w tarcze zegara z rękami złożonymi za plecami._

\- Kolejna dyskusja z Argost'em. – Wetchnęła Drew. – Jak nie widzieliśmy tego wcześniej?

Doc wzruszył ramionami, nie mając odpowiedzi.

_\- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam młodym. – Burkną Argost. – Urocza dziewczyna. – Skomentował. – Czy wie, że masz ważne spotkanie z gwiazdą telewizji?_

_\- Nasze spotkania miały się odbywać poprzez twój program. – Zak odrzucił. – Dlaczego ciągle się skradasz i mnie śledzisz?_

_\- Ty mówisz o ,,skradaniu''. – Komentuje Argost. – Czy to nie twój nieznośny wujaszek Doyle sam nie węszy w mojej przeszłości? – Przesuną palcem po metalowych prętach, zanim sprawdził, czy nie ma na nich kurzu._

_\- Naprawdę cię to denerwuje, co? – Zapytał Zak, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że trapiło to naukowca. – Doyle musi być blisko czegoś ważnego._

_\- Właściwie, wysyłałem ci wiadomości poprzez dziwny świat. – Przyznał.- Oczywiście ty nie oglądałeś._

Doc nie mógł nie zauważyć podobieństwa, między tym ja się słownie drażnili a podpuszczaniem siebie nawzajem między starymi przyjaciółmi. To było naprawdę przerażające.

_\- Masz zamiar mnie winić! – Wskazał na Yeti. – Przecież to nie tak jakby twój trening do tej pory był taki znakomity. – Położył swoje ręce na biodrach, co Fisk skopiował robiąc hałas, który ledwo można by przetłumaczyć jako ,,włąśnie''._

_\- Ach. – Przyznał. – Jednak dzisiejsza lekcja jest niezbędna. – Przyłożył palec do wargi w zdumieniu. – Mogę zapytać, jaka jest moc Kur'a?_

_Zak stał zmieszany przez chwilę, potem wyciągną pazur i spojrzał na niego._

_\- Aby... Wpływać na kryptydy. – Odpowiedział, niepewny kierunku dyskusji. – By podążały za nim... eee, za mną._

_\- Tylko jedna kryptyda? – Dopytywał Argost. – Kilka? Może nawet całe stado?_

_Mocniej chwycił pazur w dłoni. - Rodzice uważają, że mogę zbudować armie kryptyd._

_\- Czy nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się jak dokładnie Kur, kontrolowałby taką armię? Taką co podróżuje na ziemi, w morzu i poprzez przestworza przez całą planetę? – Uniósł ręce do góry, by jeszcze bardziej wyraźnie ukazać swoje słowa._

_\- Um... ja... – Odłożył swój pazur. - Nie, zgaduje, że nigdy... – Przerwał, gdy pojawiła się Wadi._

_\- Zak! Więcej stworów! Chodź szybko!_

_Argost zszedł mu z drogi, kiedy wybiegał z wieży zegarowej. – Cóż, jest, o czym rozmyślać. – Zasugerował Argost. – Prawda?_

\- Więc w taki sposób wymyślił jak kontrolować te wszystkie kryptydy... – Doc mrukną. – Zawsze się zastanawiałem...


End file.
